Broken Pieces
by Honeyee
Summary: A collection of Hyuuga Hinata drabbles. [Drabble 3: Silent Treatment SasuHina] Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't love at first sight.
1. Battle Scars NejiHina

**A/N: **I originally planned for this piece to be a one-shot but I thought it might be better to have a series/collection of drabbles featuring Hyuuga Hinata after claiming her character from the 50_Shinobi writing community in Livejournal. **Broken Pieces** will be my ice-breaker whenever I get tired of writing the next chapter of **Chiaroscuro**. I hope you like my little offering.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Pieces<strong>  
>Standard Disclaimers Apply<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Battle Scars  
><strong>Theme<strong>: Inner Demon  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Neji/Hinata

* * *

><p>White sheets of snow carpeted his surroundings. The wind stung his cheeks red, seared his lungs tighter, and froze his fingers into numbness. His breaths were raspy and uneven; the dooming coldness paralyzing him. The cuts on his chest were new, and raw; his blood tainting the purity of snow.<p>

He had no strength left to fight him - his destiny was being written, the final chapter of his life foretold.

But he can never lose, not to anyone, especially not to **him.**

Itachi slowly approached his lifeless figure. The strong gust swayed his heavy cloak and the ominous chinks of his chains echoed against the deafening silence.

No one was strong enough for him. No one- not even a Hyuuga.

He wouldn't let him die easily. Itachi would let him suffer with his eyes; a torture the Hyuuga wouldn't forget.

His Sharingan eyes pierced his body with a thousand swords - and the horrifying visions never left Neji's eyes.

It was a miracle that he had survived. The moment he gained consciousness, Neji promised himself he wouldn't tell anyone, neither his mother nor his teammates, the details of what had been done to him.

He never did -not one soul- until he held Hinata.

He told her everything.

* * *

><p>Neji could picture everything as if it was right in front of him; every sheet of ice, the pine needles, and the look on Itachi's eyes when he activated the Mangekyou.<p>

Tears traced a line down to his ears. His eyes were misty, reflecting horror and pain. He was lying in bed; sweating and trembling.

"Neji," Hinata whispered, "You were crying in your sleep."

He could hear the anguish in her voice and behind it, the deepest love he had ever known. Neji was afraid, so terrified, that he had lost the power to give her anything.

"I dreamed of that night-," he began, and then stopped.

Hinata pressed her cheeks against his chest. Her warmth hadn't calmed his hammering heartbeat, "What happened?"

The scars no longer hurt as they once had, but they felt taut and hard. Neji hadn't noticed her hand as she reached up to touch his face. Their room was dark and Neji couldn't see anything, except in his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there's the first story. I hope you enjoyed it. I guess it depends on if people are interested if I continue or not (also depends on if I have some good ideas for some more one-shots). I'm not sure what pairing to do next, but I have a few ideas. I'm willing to take votes for what Hinata pairing you would like to see next. I don't write yuri but I want to do some Hinata friendship fics as well.

You know the drill guys, so don't forget to review! Thank you

Honeyee


	2. Catch Me GaaHina

**A/N:** Apologies if this update is long over due. I think I may have lost my muse somewhere in my travel escapades. If anyone finds her, please return her to me. I know I had been neglecting my stories but I am slowly feeling that my writing groove is back. So this drabble is my first writing exercise. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Pieces<strong>  
>Standard Disclaimer Apply<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Catch Me  
><strong>Theme<strong>: Fireflies  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 164

* * *

><p>Watching her, no matter how carefully, never failed to surprise him and steal his breath.<p>

Even at her garden, hidden by the shadow of the pillars of her porch, he still could not understand this profound effect she had on him.

They said it was love and yet Gaara didn't know when he started having feelings for her.

Maybe it was during the times that she smiled at him warmly and he realized how a simple gesture had shattered the walls he had built to protect himself. Or maybe it was when she gladly accompanied him around Konoha, her silence more comforting than any words that can ever be said. Perhaps, it was straight from the start that he had fallen – just by a mere glance, a second of drowning in her passionate eyes.

And as Gaara silently watched her dance against the fireflies, he decided it didn't matter when he fell because all that matters is she caught him when he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what do you think? Please review.

Honeyee


	3. Silent Treatment SasuHina

**A/N: **I am almost done with my graduate school applications so I had a little time on my hands. I already have one acceptance, pending for two more. I hope they turn out positive. If everything goes as plan, I am starting this September. Anyways, here's a little offering for you. I have started working on **Chiaroscuro** again but I have only written one page so far and I've been sidetracked by plot bunnies for other fandoms. I hope my muse comes back so I can finally update it.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Pieces<strong>  
>Standard Disclaimers Apply<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Silent Treatment  
><strong>Theme<strong>: Training  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Sasuke/Hinata  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 295

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't love at first sight.<p>

They were eight years old the first time Sasuke saw Hinata being introduced to the class. She was small and chubby with well-rounded cheeks and short midnight blue hair.

He heard other boys say grimly that they would rather be hit by a shuriken rather than attempt a conversation with her. Waiting for her to finish her sentence was rather tedious. Naturally, Sasuke had done his utmost to avoid her whenever possible and it wasn't a difficult task for the timid Hyuuga heiress was known to hide in corners.

It wasn't until he heard her cheer for Naruto amidst the loud crowd of their classmates during a practice match that he took notice of her. The way her eyes danced with hope and admiration as the dobe tried to stand up and fight back proved to be Sasuke's undoing.

He had never felt jealousy for Naruto until that day.

For Sasuke who had been used to the respect and admiration of girls and boys alike, being ignored was something foreign to him. Girls threw themselves at him but Hinata did none of those things. For years, Sasuke grew frustrated as Hinata ignored all his efforts to get her attention. He didn't know why he even bothered but deep down he wanted her to look at him the same way she had looked at Naruto.

Perhaps it was what they called love but he wasn't sure.

Hinata infuriated him, confused him and exasperated him. His opinion didn't change until the day he saw her practicing shuriken and missing every target. As her shoulders slumped with defeat and then squared in determination, Sasuke walked away, smirking and thinking to himself, _"I'm going to marry her."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Little short but I hope you like it. Sasuke is crazy I know. Haha

Honeyee


End file.
